Assassin
by Lycan-Otaku-1981
Summary: The final days of one of the assassins hired to kill Gaara when he was a young boy. AU, OC-Centric. Oneshot.


Author's note: Yeah, so I wrote this a while ago... Dunno what the inspiration was... it took me a while to get it done, but here it is... AU, OC-centric.

Standard Disclaimer applies: I do not own Naruto... That is the intellectual property of Kishimoto-sama...

------------------

How hard is it to kill a seven year old little boy? That is what I wondered when I took the job on the hit. The kazekage hired me to kill his youngest son, Gaara. I was glad for the extra money, so I made my way out to the village in the desert. This is the tale of my ultimate demise.

My name was Nara Hoshiko, of the Nara family. We were toted for our renowned ability in the art of silently killing an opponent and delaying an opponent's actions via our bloodline's perfection of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. In fact, I was the best assassin in our family. So getting hired on for a hit was no big deal for me, a daily thing even. But imagine my surprise when I got a summons from the Kazekage. He wanted his seven year old son destroyed for some reason. He said something along the lines of him being controlled by a demon and things going wrong. I was a little disconcerted by the notion of killing a child so young, having a younger brother the same age, but when he said that this child had already killed many people, I got over my gut feeling of it being wrong and I accepted the job. I was to be paid 50,000,000 ryo to kill the boy. That made it a lot easier to accept as well.

I made contact and prepared for my journey to the desert villa of the Kazekage, packed all the tricks of my trade from swords to kunai and went about planning the entire scheme. I would catch the boy unawares while he slept at night and destroy him.

During my travels I steeled myself to any emotion lest I become maternal towards the little child I was set to kill. At twenty three I was one of the few ladies of my village to not marry and have kids, but that wouldn't stop me from possibly wanting to renege on my deal with Lord Kazekage.

I entered the village in the desert in the night and rented a room in one of the inns on the outskirts of the village and kept up airs of passing through. Upon checking in, the innkeeper gave me a shaded look. My name was well-known and whenever anybody heard it, they grew cautious and wary around me. He whispered into the ear of an official looking guard and motioned towards me. I sat in a chair in the lobby and watched the guard as he nodded and sauntered in my direction.

"Can I help you, Nin?" I said to him, as he stopped in front of my chair.

"Ms. Nara? Can you come with me? Lord Kazekage has been awaiting your arrival." The guard said in my ear as he bowed to me. He stood straight back up and I nodded in accordance.

"Allow me to stash my belongings in the room I rented and dress accordingly." I said to him in more of a command than a request. He nodded and escorted me towards my room. I entered alone and frowned at the horrid décor. The walls were tan and the blankets on the bed were colored terra cotta. I shook my head and dropped my three bags in the area that I gathered was to be the closet and pulled a black loose outfit, my ANBU uniform, and swiftly donned the outfit. I pulled my loose copper hair up into a tight bun at the nape of my neck.

"Aren't you ready yet?" The guard asked, knocking on the door. I sighed and went into the washroom and took my glasses off, laying them on the counter, and popped my contacts in. They are a lot easier to maneuver with while on a hit. I checked to make sure my outfit was alright, grabbed my holster of kunai and shruiken, wrapped my sword's belt around my waist twice and tied it tightly before going to the door.

"I'm right here." I said to the guard, using a small bit of my chakra to disappear out of my room and silently appear right behind my escort. He gave a start and turned to look me in the face.

"Finally. Let's go." He turned and walked me out of the hotel, as if he was hauling in a criminal and as soon as we got to the outside, he let me go and we both walked silently towards the Kazekage's villa. I kept my senses well alert to my surroundings, a habit of my training and experience. Hell, a dog in the side alley had me unsheathing my sword and pulling out a pair of kunai until I noticed what it was that spooked me. "Jumpy, aren't you?" my escort muttered, chuckling to himself.

"Well, if you were in my field, you'd be the same way. I didn't blaze through to Jonin level and exceed all expectations to become an assassin because I was a moron that allowed people to sneak up on me." I spat at him and narrowed my eyes to slits and fixed him with my eyes.

"Easy there, lady. Let's just get you to the Kazekage and you can do your job and go home."

"Now you're speaking my language." I muttered, looking down to the ground and kept my ears trained on my surroundings. "So, are you in the inner circle with the Kazekage?"

"I am one of his top agents." He said, importantly.

"Good. So, how many have attempted to do the kid?"

"There have been a few failed hits. You'll understand once you meet with Lord Kazekage."

I nodded and kept silent. Every now and again, I'd glance up from the ground and take in my surroundings again. I sighed and shook my head.

"So, when does Lord Kazekage want the boy done in?"

"As soon as possible. He has been trying to get him knocked off for a year and a half now."

"Since he was six?"

"Yeah. He became more of a liability than anyone thought he would have been."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Look, stop asking questions. You'll get your answers from Lord Kazekage when we get to the Villa."

I nodded and continued on in silence. The desert town was quite nice, even if it was deader than the grave at night. We got to the Kazekage's Villa after about a half hour of walking and I whistled at the immense size of the estate.

"So this is the house of the richest man in the region, hm?"

"Yes. But he is also the craftiest. I'd be on your toes."

"I always am."

We entered the gate and walked up the drive to the house. Once we reached the door, my escort opened it and waved me in.

"This is where I leave you, Ms. Nara." He bowed and left me in the foyer to the house. Just as he left a man came into the foyer wearing a regal dressing gown. He eyed me and I crooked an eyebrow at him as if in challenge.

"Ms. Nara, I assume."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage." I nodded and bowed low to the ruler of the land. He smiled at my mannerism and nodded.

"Come, my lady. We will talk in my drawing room."

He walked, rather quickly, as if wanting to get this over with as quickly as it was possible. We entered his drawing room and he sat at a desk. I made myself comfortable in one of the armchairs opposite the desk from him. The room was quite opulent.

"So, what is the plan, Lord Kazekage?" I asked, not wasting any time.

"All business, hm?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I am here for one reason and one reason alone. And that is to get you what you want. You want your son killed, I'll do it. Of course, what you are willing to pay is quite substantial, so we need not talk about pay."

"Spoken like a true professional. I assume you want to know what it is that is causing me to want my youngest son dead."

"It had crossed my mind."

"Allow me to give you the choice of taking the job after I explain my son's unique… position… and why I want him killed."

"As you wish, Lord Kazekage."

"It started when my late wife was pregnant with him. We were at war and we needed something to raise our spirits. I felt that the child would be perfect, but in the time between his conception and his birth things changed. Our village won our war, though we were thrown into another predicament. We became targets for attack by the Sound ninja. It was a bad situation. So when my wife went into labor, I called upon a Sand spirit, Shukaku to be exact, to seal within my unborn son. I was unsure whether my son contained the demon, as he was still in the womb, so I called upon the demon to give me a sign…"

Lord Kazekage stopped and took a deep breath. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he turned away to wipe them. Typical man to cover up all signs of emotion, shinobi rules or not…

"Sir…?"

"I'm fine." He sighed and shook his head. "I called the demon and told him to show me a sign of his presence in the fetus of my son. After I did that, my wife's labor went from painful to excruciating. She had such a hard time of having Gaara. She ended up dying before she even gave birth to Gaara. We had to pry him from her dead body. He didn't cry, didn't fight. He was covered in blood and even as a newborn infant, I could swear he was smiling about the death that he was borne from."

"Isn't it impossible?"

"You would think so… No, I think it is true. He developed faster than most infants. He was walking at 9 months, talking at a year. I created him with the demon to create a weapon that would protect us from the attacking ninjas. How wrong I would turn out to be. Shortly after he turned three the attacks stopped. The demon had just started to mature into his young body and he became hard to control. He killed two of his nursemaids that didn't allow him to have things he wanted. We ended up allowing him whatever he wanted just to keep people safe. It was around age four that he stopped sleeping. That's right… My seven year old doesn't sleep a wink. We also began to notice that there was always a lot of sand in his nursery. He was quite at home in the sand, and sometimes, I would almost think he was holding conversation with it."

Lord Kazekage shook his head and I struggled to grasp what he said.

"Gaara doesn't sleep?"

"No."

"But what's the significance of the sand?"

"The sand acts as a living shield. It has protected him from attacks and in some instances it has acted of its own volition to defend Gaara and kill those that would try to do him harm."

I began to feel like I was in over my head, and Lord Kazekage noticed this, I think.

"While it may prove to be hard to surprise him, I don't think it will be impossible. The last person to try to kill my son said that he talked to himself, and identified someone as his mother… They landed a hit and caused Gaara to bleed. Gaara then attacked and left the person for dead. He died shortly after I found him and he told me about Gaara's breakdown."

"So… Gaara kills everyone that attempts to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Then how am I supposed to get in close enough to kill him without him killing me?"

"I had hoped that since you are a woman he would respond better to you than the male assassins. Hopefully he will see you as a mother figure and you would be able to come close enough to him to kill him without him retaliating. If you need a couple days to try and gain his trust for him to see you as said mother figure, than I will grant you that and increase the amount from 50,000,000 to 200,000,000."

"I might need the extra time. Perhaps it would be best if he saw me interact positively with you and his siblings, assuming there are more than 2 kids."

"I have three children, Ms. Nara. Temari and Kankuro will more likely than not be harder to fool than the demon in Gaara. They are most mistrusting when it comes to people around their younger sibling. I couldn't ask for better children. Of course, this is disregarding Gaara. He is most problematic."

"Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't want him killed."

"Indeed. You must be most cautious in regards to him. He kills without batting an eye."

I nodded and sighed. Now for the kicker to my newly planned scheme.

"Lord Kazekage. I have one idea to run by you in regards to this mission."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could feign courtship. Your older children would not question your choice in a woman that you choose for a bride, would they?"

"Hmmm… You are most cunning, Lady Nara. Most cunning indeed. Have you any clothing that would befit a person of a high social standing?"

"Lord Kazekage… I am a woman of high social standing." I said to him, raising an eyebrow. "The only thing that would refute that claim would be my parents' lack of wealth. I have made myself a niche in the social food chain by my work ethic and my own wits and social skills."

"Ah. Your wits must be most formidable then."

"Thank you, My Lord… Of course they are. Nobody would dare question my parents sending me off in an arranged marriage to the Kazekage… My parents are becoming quite impatient with me for not marrying yet."

"This plan just might work. Make your way to your inn room and I will send someone to collect you in the morning to bring you here, as if you have just arrived into town."

"Yes, My Lord."

I bowed down to him again and exited his drawing room. As I made my way out of the foyer to the night air, I could have sworn there was someone watching me. I turned to look back, but all I saw was the empty stairwell and foyer. I shook my head and left the mansion. The walk to the inn was uneventful, though I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched... I kept my hand on the hilt of my sword the whole time. When I reached the inn, I entered my room and quickly barred the door behind myself. I laid my sword across the desktop and chuckled wearily to myself.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hoshiko… There is nobody following you."

I shook my head and pulled my long hair out of its bun. I ran my fingers through it and went to my bags to pull out the outfit I would need for tomorrow. The day I pulled the wool over the eyes of a seven year old brat. I pulled out a formal outfit and set it aside. In the same motion I grabbed bed clothes and prepared for my bath. As I entered the bathroom, I closed the door behind myself and quickly disrobed. I removed my contact lenses and got into the bath. The hot water felt good on my tired body. I sighed, closed my eyes, and took as long as the scalding hot water remained scalding. I got out of the tub after the water was cold and my legs ached from so much walking.

"Falling apart at twenty-three. Tsk. You're pathetic for a kunoichi, Hoshiko."

I glared at myself in the fogged up mirror and yawned. I braided my long wet hair and then wrapped it into a tight bun, this time at the top of my head. I donned my bedclothes quickly and when I opened the bathroom door, I was shocked to see that the door to my room was open, my weapons bag was rifled through, and throwing knives were sticking out of the bathroom door. I shrieked as another knife went flying towards my head. I ducked and the blasted knife wedged itself into my bun. I growled at that… I was very proud of my hair.

"Who's there?" I called, glancing around.

Another knife flew past my knee and I was again, taken by surprise. There was nobody that I could see in the vicinity. I quickly closed myself into the bathroom and grabbed my glasses off the counter. After being able to see more clearly, I grabbed one of my knives that clattered to the bathroom tile and lay on the floor, facing the door. I used the knife as a mirror and glanced around, finding the vicinity to be free of anything… No sign of an attacker, not from this angle anyways.

"Where are you, you bastard?"

And then I heard the sickening laugh. It was half crying, half laughing, as a voice croaked out a response that was much too old for the voice that carried them.

"Is she dead, mother? Did you receive the sacrifice?"

'What the fuck?!?' I thought to myself… "Who the hell is out there?" I yelled out.

"The important thing is for you not to worry about that. My father hired you, just like the twelve before you."

'Twelve? What the hell have I gotten into?'

"I don't know what you are talking about… Can we talk about this like normal human beings?"

A pause. But a pause was all that was needed before feet became visible under the door, at a distance. I glanced at my mirror/knife and saw something I never thought I would have guessed at.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one that my father has hired you to kill. Why don't you come out here? My mother is dying to meet you."

Never before had my targets actively searched for me… And yet, here he was, taunting me as I hid out in the bathroom.

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"My name is Gaara."

Sure enough, I watched him the whole while in my knife and a small boy was the one uttering those words. He looked to be no older than four and yet, at seven he was a murderer twelve times over and looking to make it thirteen. He glanced down and looked into the knife that was catching his reflection for me. He was clutching a teddy bear in one arm and holding a knife in his other hand. He smiled as he saw me in the knife and sand suddenly started coming in the bathroom, filling the cavity under the door.

I woke with a start in the tub; the water was freezing cold to me. I got up out of the freezing water and shivered. I have dozed off before, sure, but never slept until the water was like ice. I pulled a large fluffy towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around myself. Chills ran up and down my spine and I visibly shuddered.

'This is not good…' I thought, rubbing myself dry with the towel.

Once I was dry I quickly tossed my pajamas on and stretched my back out and let loose a ragged, jaw popping yawn. It was time to get in bed and go to sleep. I shook my hair out and rubbed some lavender oil into my red locks and brushed it out. Once I was satisfied with how untangled my hair was, I cautiously opened the door. I peeked my head out, and being reassured that it was just a dream; I left the bathroom and went to the desk. I sat down and jotted some random information on the complimentary notepad on the desk and sighed. I got up and got into my bag to get the mission file out. I took it back over to the desk and sat back down. I opened the file and stared at the picture of the boy that was about the same age of my own little brother. His eyes caught my own, and they spoke of the age of the demon instilled in him. For a young child, his eyes were so old… Old and scary.

The young Kazekage child had muddy red hair and an odd tattoo on his forehead that read 'love'. I stared at it, unblinking, and forced myself to look away after a couple minutes. I jotted down some notes on the file on the notepad on the desk. Once my eyelids started growing heavy again, I closed the notepad into the file and stuck them into the desk drawer. I stood up and brought my sword from the desk to the bed. I turned the lights off and set the sword under the covers on the other half of my bed. Within moments of my head touching the pillow, I was passed out.

I woke in a heavy sweat while it was still dark out. I got up and reached for the alarm clock to check the time. The time read three am and I was wide awake. I didn't quite remember what the dream was about that roused me from my slumber, but here I was, startled awake and unable to fall back to sleep. I got up from the bed, my eyelids still heavy even though sleep would not come. I paced around the room and began fine-tuning the plan. I looked over the outfit I pulled out the night before and frowned. This wouldn't cut it. I needed the best clothing I had with me, so I went to my bags and took out my nicest kimono that I packed. With all the under robes and things of the sort, I was going to be dressed quite warmly for the weather in this part of the nation.

I shrugged; looking the kimono over, making sure it was decent enough for the 'meeting' tomorrow. It was a deep royal blue with lotus and cherry blossoms being swept across the hem. A twining vine wrapped itself up from the hem to rest over my left breast. I was quite fond of this kimono. I bought it with the proceeds from my first hit. Arranging the light blue under robes with it, I yawned deeply. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to try and go back to sleep, I went to the bed and lay down, resting my head on the pillow. I was out again in a few minutes.

The sound of someone banging on my door is what woke me up in the morning. I groaned and shifted in the bed, not daring to pull the covers down or even open my eyes. "Leave me alone, Shikamaru." I said, holding the blanket tighter than I was before.

"Ms. Nara, it is time for you to get up. Lord Kazekage is most impatient." It was the guard from last night. He banged on the door a couple more times for good measure.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, groaning as I sat up. I felt as if I had no sleep last night at all. My dreams kept me in a fitful slumber last night, though I could not remember a thing about them. I looked at the alarm clock and groaned again at seeing it was only 6:30. Naras were not meant to be up before 9:00… "What time is he expecting me there?"

"Lord Kazekage dines with his children at 7:30 sharp and your presence is requested."

"Fine." I said, getting out of bed. I went into the bathroom and took care of my business before glancing at my reflection in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes and my hair was a wreck. I sighed, washing my hands and brushing my teeth. I then set to work brushing my long thick hair out with lavender oil before pulling it into a tight bun in the back. I put some foundation over the bags under my eyes and smirked at the kunoichi in the mirror. I went out and picked up my under robes, disrobing from my pajamas and sliding my under robe of silk onto my body. I tied it shut and went to the door, pulling the kimono on. I opened the door, holding the kimono shut. "Do you know how to tie an obi?"

The guard stared at me, dressed in my refined clothing and gulped, nodding his head. He picked up the powder blue obi from my hands and proceeded to wrap it around my waist three times before tying it on my back, in an intricate bow. I went into the bathroom to check myself over and I smiled. I hadn't worn this outfit in ages, but it still looked very nice. I turned to glance at the magnificently tied obi and smiled even broader. I finished off the ensemble with my Konoha headband. The very one that marked me as a leaf ninja.

"Thank you. I'll get my umbrella and we are free to leave." I left the bathroom and picked up a blue parasol with the same flowing lotus and cherry blossoms on it. I checked the handle of the umbrella, opening the latch to reassure myself that the sword in the handle was still there. Nodding, I allowed myself to be led from the room. The guard closed and locked the door behind me. I latched the sword back into the umbrella handle and opened the umbrella as we stepped outside the inn.

"We'll be riding in a carriage today, it'll make the journey that much quicker."

"Hai." I said, stepping into the horse drawn carriage he gestured to. These horses weren't the usual carriage drawing horses though… They were war horses. Magnificent creatures at that. My guard got into the carriage and signaled the driver to go quickly.

"Remember… You must act like you have never met Lord Kazekage before… Bow low to him and give him praise. When you meet the children, bow to them like you would to a friend you miss dearly and meet up with again after many years… try your hardest to exchange niceties with all three of them before giving Lord Kazekage praise again, this time for his lovely children." My guard was giving me a rundown on how I should act and I appreciated it.

"Thank you. It has been quite long since I have had to rely on my social graces. I don't want to ruin this chance to gain the trust of the children… I want to get back home to my family and my own little brother." I sighed… I just needed to get home and take some time off from my mission. The carriage pulled up to the front door of the Kazekage's villa and the guard got out before he helped me out. We walked to the door before he opened it and led me in. There in the entrance hall, waiting for our arrival was the Kazekage and his three children.

"Lord Kazekage, may I announce Ms. Nara Hoshiko." The guard said bowing and motioning me to enter the room. I walked slowly in and gazed around the room. As grand as it looked last night, it looked even more stunning right now. The Kazekage walked up to me and I bowed lowly to him. He took my arm in his, crooking his elbow and escorting me into the room.

"Ms. Nara, you are quite the vision." He said, lifting my free hand with his and kissing the back of it. Even knowing it to be an act, I was still charmed by the notion that this would be said to me.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage." I finally spit out. I looked right into his eyes, something I failed to do yesterday, and blushed at the sincerity showing in his eyes. I quickly glanced away, scolding myself mentally as I did so. 'Well, idiot, this will actually solidify your claim to be courting… Now straighten up your act.'

"Please, allow me to introduce my children." He said, leading me over to the girl at the head of the line. "This is Temari, my oldest."

I bowed to the girl who was about 11 years of age. She had stunning features; her eyes appraised me until she nodded ever so slightly. "Please, Temari, call me Hoshiko."

"Hai." Was all her reply consisted of. She glanced up at my headband ever so briefly and proceeded to narrow her eyes at her father. I began to worry, thinking I should not have worn my headband, but my worrying ceased once she spoke. "Father, I wish to wear my headband as well. Why did you tell me not to?"

"I did not want to make Ms. Nara uneasy." He replied simply.

"Hoshiko…" Temari started. "Would it make you uneasy if I were to wear my headband while you are here?"

"Not at all, Temari." I answered plainly. "Though we will be taking them off at the table. It would be rude to wear it during a meal."

She smiled widely and looked at her father. "Can I go get it, father?"

Lord Kazekage sighed. "Very well, Temari. Make it fast though… And no running in the house."

"Hai." She answered and still took off jogging through the house.

"You must excuse her… She is excited about the fact that she graduated from academy two days ago."

"I think it is quite charming. When I graduated academy I was the same way." I said with a laugh.

Lord Kazekage chuckled. "I can imagine. This is my second born and first born son, Kankuro." He said, leading me over to the boy who would have been to Temari's right, had she still been present.

I bowed to the boy and he actually left his place in formation to walk around me and give me a scrutinizing look over. That's unnerving enough, but it is made worse by the fact that the one scrutinizing me looked to be about 9. "Please, Kankuro, call me Hoshiko."

"I am not so sure I want to, leaf ninja." He said, coming to stand right in front of me. He was stocky and a might bit tall for his age, but that did not excuse the lip he was giving.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"What are your intentions here in our village, leaf ninja?" He said, fitting me with a contemptuous glare. That insolent brat!

"I was sent here, by my parents. They want me to marry, though I do not feel ready. I do not wish to shame my family any more than I already have, so I came." I kept as much of my underlying anger out of my voice as I could. Never have I received such talk from anyone… Not even a full-grown man… Yet this… kid… was talking down to me… He even gave a sneer.

"Hn."

"Kankuro, it is my wish that you look past the village she was born to and see the woman standing here. I wish to marry this woman and when I do, you will be calling her mother."

Kankuro hung his head and stared at the floor. "Yes, Father. I will accept her as your wife… But she will never be my mother. Mother died before I could even have memories. She will never replace the woman that Temari has told me about. Never!" The boy growled at his father. He was angry, tormented even, but still a child. As I was studying the boy Temari returned with her headband tied loosely around her neck. She beamed and looked to her right, at Kankuro, noticing the younger boy's emotions. She pulled him to her and gave him a hug and the pair talked quietly, as Lord Kazekage glared at his first born son.

"Temari, leave your brother be." Temari immediately stood apart from her brother, meeting his eyes before looking away and standing straight up. "Kankuro, you owe this fine young lady an apology." Kankuro stood stubbornly and did not utter a word. Finally tired of his son's behavior he hit the boy across the face. "Kankuro, go to your room until you are ready to show the adults here some respect!" He yelled at his son, who did not even raise a hand to rest on his flaming red cheek. The boy raised his eyes, meeting those of his father's and narrowed them. He then bowed lowly to his father, though the gesture seemed sarcastic in nature, and he left the room, heading upstairs.

"Lord Kazekage, should his punishment not wait until after he eats? He is probably irritable due to lack of food." I tried, attempting to show good will to the insolent brat.

"No. He will eat when I say he is allowed to." Lord Kazekage snapped. He sighed deeply, as if he just realized he was yelling at me. "Forgive me, Ms. Nara, I should not have raised my voice with you."

I bowed deeply to him. "Not at all. It is not my place to question the way you handle your children. Whether or not I agree with the punishment."

"Fair enough. Now that we have put each other back in our places, allow me to introduce my youngest." He led me to a small boy. He was extremely small to be a seven year old. He looked to be about five, tops. "Ms. Nara, this is Gaara." He said this and based on the way he said the child's name there was no doubt that this man disliked his progeny. The young boy looked up at his father and his eyes practically screamed for acceptance.

"Please, Gaara, call me Hoshiko." I said to the boy kindly, bowing to him the way I did to his siblings. He looked me in the eyes and gave a bit of a scared look.

"Hoshiko?" He asked quietly, so quiet I could barely hear him. He was almost a direct contrast from my own brother. Shikamaru was lazy, but when he talked everyone heard him… and he talked often, whether it was about something he saw or it was complaining. But Gaara, I guessed he didn't talk much at all, and I had to strain to hear his voice.

"Yes, Gaara?" I answered, feeling for the boy.

"Do you wish to replace my mother?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Nobody could ever replace your mother, Gaara. She is the one who nurtured you before giving birth to you and bringing you into this world." I answered him, thinking it to be a good answer, until I saw the pained look on his face.

"This world where everybody fears me and I feel no love, no pain… I feel nothing and yet I live." He answered plainly, sounding ready to cry. "Everybody hates me… Not one person wants me around, and yet I continue to live."

"I'm sure you get some love from some people…" I said quietly, knowing this to not be true. "Maybe the people that truly love you just do not know how to express their love for you in a fitting manner."

The young boy smiled a bit and nodded. He looked up at his father, and I too noticed the look residing on Lord Kazekage's face. He was slightly taken back by the sight in front of him. Here I was the assassin he hired to kill this small, pathetic whelp and I was comforting and consoling him. Granted I was supposed to gain his trust, but it seemed Lord Kazekage thought my doing this was stepping way over the boundaries.

"Come, let us eat breakfast." Lord Kazekage said in a stern voice. Gaara looked up at his father and sighed, hanging his head. He walked just behind his father, Temari behind him, and me bringing up the rear.

Once we reached the dining room, Gaara headed to the far end of the table, sitting on his own, Lord Kazekage sat at the head of the table, Temari at his right. He gestured for me to sit on his left and I complied. I looked down the table towards Gaara, who was on the same side of the table as Temari, just about 12 seats down. I looked from Lord Kazekage back down the table to the small boy. I looked back at Lord Kazekage and met his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at the ruler of the region and gestured down the table at his youngest son. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed, knowing that even this act can only go so far. I looked again at Gaara and I actually felt for this boy.

"Gaara, dear, why don't you join us over here?" I asked, shooting the Kazekage a look that challenged him to say anything against it.

The boy mumbled something unintelligible and I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say, sweetie?" I asked him, using the sweetest tone of voice that I could muster.

"Father has me sit here 'in case someone more desirable happens to show up for meals.'" The boy said, hanging his head. It's no wonder the boy turned out the way he did. He was grossly neglected and verbally abused. I shook my head; this mission was already getting screwed up because I was allowing my emotions to get the better of me.

I passed my day at the villa of the Kazekage, getting to know his children and studying the habits of the one I was to kill. Eventually Kankuro decided he was going to be more of a gentleman, in regards to showing me respect. He joined us as we were taking some horses out for a ride. Gaara was originally to be left in the care of the nanny, but I decided that he should join us, and he was beginning to show a little trust towards me… Enough trust to where he actually rode on my horse with me.

By the end of the day, Gaara would not hear of doing anything with anyone other than me. We ate dinner at the dining table, this time Gaara timidly sat next to me on his father's left. He looked up at his father and gave him a sad smile, earning him a scowl and glare.

After dinner we went out to the back garden of the villa, me walking with Lord Kazekage, Gaara clinging to my kimono on the side opposite his father, and Temari and Kankuro were running around, Temari calling it practice to beat her brother over the head any chance she got. The man of the house shooed Gaara away from us so we could talk, and I was sure I was in for a serious battle… The man seemed very angry. However, as soon as Gaara left us, his demeanor changed completely.

"You seem to have won over all three of my kids." He whispered. "I am most shocked by Kankuro. It usually takes days for him to warm up to strangers." As he said that, the object of his musing came rushing up to us.

"Lady Nara, tell my dratted sister that she needs to behave more ladylike." He gasped, holding his head in one hand and grasping at his side with the other.

I laughed and shooed him off, telling him 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.' He actually smiled at that and ran back over to play with his sister.

"You see what I mean? He wouldn't do that if he didn't find you to be a good person, though I don't know how much longer he will see you as such…" The man glanced around, making sure there was nobody in the area listening in. "Gaara has taken quite the liking to you. I think it may be possible for you to do as you were planning, if not tonight than in a couple days…"

"I hope to get it over and done with in as short a time as possible." I told him truthfully. "I am already home sick and I miss my own little brother. He is Gaara's age, did I tell you?"

"No. I had no idea. This must make it that much harder to do this job."

I nodded. Lord Kazekage smiled softly at me and nodded as well.

"I agreed to do this job, Lord Kazekage, and I do intend to follow through with it. I don't care how hard it is on me, I will do as I promised… or die trying." I said, wiping a tear away from my eyes.

"It is appreciated, I assure you." Lord Kazekage said quietly. He looked over to where his children were playing, Temari still giving Kankuro sound thrashings… But Gaara… He sat to the side on his own. He hugged his teddy bear to his chest and watched his siblings fighting. At one point, Temari threw Kankuro, who actually ended up flying in the direction of their youngest sibling. A wall of sand stopped Kankuro from hitting Gaara, and actually ended up tossing Kankuro into Temari. The two older siblings looked at Gaara with fear in their eyes as he stood and walked past them over to his father and I.

"I am sorry, father. I did not mean to throw Kankuro." He was silenced with a smack across his cheek, but when the Kazekage tried to pull his hand away, a hand of sand held fast to his father's wrist.

"No!" The Lord said, staring at the boy.

"Father…" Gaara started, but stopped when he looked at me. "Hoshiko?"

"Gaara, let your father go." I said softly. The small boy gave a small nod and the sand fell to his feet. He then sat on the floor and cried into his knees.

"Why? Why am I so different? Why can't I be desirable offspring like Temari and Kankuro? Why father?" He cried out. "Why do you hire people to kill me? Why did you tell Yashamaru to kill me?" At this point he was yelling so loud anybody in the vicinity could hear him.

At this point Temari and Kankuro looked at their father in disbelief. They then glanced from their father to me and both sets of eyes rested on my headband.

"You hired Hoshiko too, didn't you father?" Kankuro yelled. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. I was about to answer that when Gaara yelled.

"HOSHIKO!" He glared at me, and I swear the look on his face was rabid and feral. "You planned to be my friend and then kill me. How could you? Why would you?"

I stared at the boy in shock. His features were distorting, sand creating an external being. Ears formed at the top of his head, his eyes changed into something far more menacing than I have ever seen. His arms grew out into clawed appendages, sand created the same appendages for his legs. His face became a distorted visage of a Tanuki. The whole thing was topped off with a tail. Kankuro and Temari ran to their father's side and the three actually ran into the villa, sand storm shutters dropping, securing the fortress. They left me here alone with the beast that resided inside the small boy.

"Gaara, calm down. We can talk, trust me. I will do nothing to hurt you." I tried reasoning with him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Hoshiko… I want you to fight me for your life. If you want to live, draw the sword hidden in your parasol and kill me." The boy growled… his voice now much more guttural than before. "If you can not kill me then you will die here."

I looked around wildly, casting my gaze for anything that would protect me from this beast. Sighing, I reluctantly pulled the sword from the handle to my parasol. I took the sword and plunged the blade into the ground and began making hand signs. "Secret Leaf Jutsu: Shadow Possession Jutsu." I cried out, the thin outline of my shadow immediately latched onto the shadow of the beast. I stood, pulling the blade out of the earth. I walked calmly up to the beast, it approaching me as well. As soon as we were face to face, I was thrown far from him, knocked aside by his tail. I growled as I hit the ground. I continued sliding along the ground until I hit a tree and yelped, holding my left leg. Looking around, I couldn't find my sword. That is, until I heard the snapping of metal. I looked over to where the beast was rushing towards me, my sword broken under his feet.

"You'll have to try harder than that." He taunted, kicking the hilt of my sword away from the blade before continuing towards me. "Now get up and fight me. If you want the money from my father, get off your ass and fight me!" He yelled as he reached me, picking me up in one clawed arm and tossing me across the yard.

"You little bastard! To think that I actually felt bad for you. To think that I was ready to call it quits on this hit because you made my heart ache for you! Well to hell with that!!" I yelled, coughing up blood. The blood ran freely down my chin onto my torn kimono. Internal injuries, lovely… What upset me most was my beautiful kimono was ruined and now blood stained. I stood shakily and began making hand signs as the beast ran towards me again. "Earth Style Jutsu: Ground Opening Jutsu!" I yelled, hitting my palm against the ground. The ground opened up just before him. He stopped just before he slid into the gaping hole.

"This is not going to stop me from finishing you off, Hoshiko. This is a minor setback." The beast laughed and backed up from the ledge of the hole. He then took a running leap and landed about five meters behind me. He laughed viciously and took a step towards me. I gulped and looked behind myself. I had probably about a meter before I plunged into the hole myself.

"I won't die like this, beast! I pulled a scroll out of a garter around my thigh. I bit my thumb hard enough to bleed and opened the scroll. "This time… I run the show." I unraveled the scroll and ran my bleeding thumb over the writing on the scroll. I twirled the scroll around my head, wrapping it around me before instantly rolling it up. I held it in one hand and made hand signs with the other. "Summoning Jutsu: Fanged Forest Fury!" I yelled out, slamming the scroll against the ground. Twelve large wolves leapt out of the ground encircling the beast. At my signal they all attacked the sand monster. He easily took them all out with one swipe of his tail. I gasped, seeing the power he held. One instant he was fighting the wolves that still stood, the next he was holding me high above the ground in his hand.

"Are you ready to meet your end?"

"Not yet!" I signaled to the pack of wolves and they leapt as one to attack. The beast dropped me, trying to get all the wolves off him. As I was falling, the largest of the wolves caught my fall and landed on the ground next to the beast. The wolf carried me far from the raccoon looking beast and set me down by the tree I was flung into earlier.

"You are seriously injured, human." He said to me matter of factly. I nodded. "Without treatment, you will be dead in a half hour or so. I am taking you to a doctor."

"You'll do no such thing. If I am to die shortly, then it must be my time, Kami help me."

"You have no place in a battle such as this! Nara, if you die…"

"I thank you for your concern, Saizo. You were always held in the highest of regard. I wish I could have been a better shinobi and we would have had better fights together."

"Well, if you are sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind…"

"I am sure. Just help me defeat the bastard."

"I can not guarantee anything, of course, but I will do my best."

"It's all I ask."

Saizo then carried me back to the battle raging between the monster and his pack. I pulled out a kunai knife and held fast as we rushed to my death for sure. I leapt off the wolf just as we reached the beast and grabbed onto the ear of the monster. I whirled around onto its back and plunged my kunai into the center of his back, I sealed the hole from the knife with an exploding tape, but before I could get away, the kunai was blasted out at me from a new hole. It went straight through my chest, sailing off through the sky. I fell off the beast and the exploding tape did its job. I gasped, trying to take breath in, but I kept gurgling in blood. The next thing I knew, the small boy was next to me, holding my hand.

"Hoshiko?" He whispered. He lay one hand on the gaping wound on my chest. I gasped at the pain, but the only thing that occurred was me spitting up more blood. The pack of wolves circled and howled out a lament.

"Gaara… go to academy… become a ninja and fight for your life… You must lead these people… Lead them to their graves…" I whispered. The last thing I saw was the small boy crying… The last thing I heard was the laments of my wolves… Then everything went black.

Fin

So… I dunno… I just got this idea from god knows where… And it took me forever to write. I am trying to decide if I want to go through and do one shots for each different assassin that was hired by Lord Kazekage to 'off' Gaara, or if I should just leave it at this… The others will probably be shorter than this one. I am not sure yet… I'll let your reviews tell me whether I should do more or leave it at this.

Please Review… or I shall have to send Saizo after you.


End file.
